Le Retour de la Déesse de la Mort
by Airog
Summary: Elle n'était ni une reine ou ni un monstre, mais la déesse de la mort. Cependant, elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi, à un moment donné, elle était une femme douce et gentille, jusqu'à qu'elle se fasse trahir par son village. Maintenant Héla reçoit une nouvelle chance de revenir dans son passé comme Naruko. Minato et Kushina vivants / Dénigrement.
1. Prologue

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et de « Marvel ».**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusez-moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Justu / Magie

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Elle a perdu…

Elle a été battue…

Par des ennemis plus faibles qu'elle…

Ses rêves ont étés anéantis…

Ses partisans étaient tous morts où l'ont trahi…

Son royaume a été détruit…

Elle n'avait plus rien…

Dans un vide blanc, sans terre ou eau, se trouve une femme debout…

La femme avait une apparence magnifique, ressemblant à une femme fatale. Elle était plus grande que la moyenne, un corps mince, recouvert d'un habit noble noir et vert complet, sauf sur les épaules, des cheveux sombres comme les ténèbres, cachés par une couronne qui couvre tout son visage sauf la bouche avec dix immenses cornes et des yeux vert brillant d'une fureur inégalable.

Elle était Héla, fille ainée d'Odin, reine d'Asgard et Déesse de la Mort.

Elle était en colère… non, folle de rage. Tout ce qu'elle fit et prévoyait de faire vient juste d'être détruit par ses frères, Thor et Loki, qui refusaient de lui remettre ce qui lui revenait de droit, juste par ce que sa vision pour l'avenir d'Asgard n'était pas conforme à la leur, tout comme leur père.

La pensée de ce vieil homme augmenta encore plus la colère d'Héla. Il prétendait être un homme de paix, voulant résoudre les choses pacifiquement. Il donnait l'image d'un homme sage et juste, mais Héla savait qui était vraiment l'ancien Roi d'Asgard, derrière ce masque… un menteur, un lâche et un hypocrite… C'était un homme sombre et cruel, qui se débarrasse de tous ce qui le dérange. Elle n'était pas comme son père. Elle pouvait être une tueuse, un tyran ou un monstre, mais elle n'était pas une menteuse. Elle ne se dissimulait pas sous une belle apparence innocente pour cacher sa passée mauvaise … non, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait et faisait ce qu'elle voulait, peu importe si c'est bon ou pas, elle le ferait avec fierté et sans regret. Mais le vieil homme n'était pas d'accord avec sa méthode et comme elle préférait se battre plutôt que de suivre sa solution pour unir les royaumes, il l'avait emprisonnée.

Comment ose-t-il faire ça à elle, sa fille… Elle était exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit, forte, cruelle et impitoyable. Elle était son bourreau, sa championne dans la conquête des neuf royaumes, la meilleure. Ils étaient en bonne voie pour gouverner, mais avec le temps le vieux a décidé de devenir un homme de paix, soi-disant que toutes ces tueries n'apporteraient rien d'autre que la mort et la désolation… mais pour Héla, le vieil homme avait juste le cœur fragile avec l'âge, par tous les bains de sang, contrairement à elle. Il préférait parler pacifiquement avec ses ennemis au lieu de les tuer, croyant que cette solution unirait les neuf royaumes. A Héla, cela lui donnait envie de vomir, elle avait dit qu'il était un idiot, que les mots ne valent rien, que seuls les actes et la force disent tout. Cela montrera juste qu'il est faible face à ses ennemis et qu'ils en profiteront pour le poignarder dans le dos… mais Odin ne l'avait pas écouté et Héla n'avait d'autres choix que de tenter de prendre le trône avec ses fidèles. Malheureusement, elle a perdu et a été bannie à Hel, pendant des milliers d'années, jusqu'à que le vieux fut enfin mort, après des milliers d'années.

Quand elle est revenue à Asgard, pour revendiquer ce qui lui revenait à juste titre, les Asgardiens se sont opposés à elle. Pour empirer les choses, elle a appris qu'Odin l'avait effacé de l'histoire, augmentant encore plus sa colère. Cela ne s'est pas arrangé quand son petit frère, Thor, à justifier les actes de leur père. Elle a donc fait en sorte qu'il souffre comme elle voulait que leur père souffre. Malheureusement, elle avait sous-estimé l'intelligence de ses frères qui avaient ressuscité Surtur, qui l'avait alors facilement écrasé et tuée.

 **« Le moment est venu ! »** Dit soudain une voix. Héla tourne la tête pour voir apparaitre une forme géante en face d'elle, aussi grande que Surtur, sinon plus. La personne avait la forme d'un homme et son corps reflétait la galaxie.

Eternité.

Une entité cosmique. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas de véritable nom pour leur espèce, beaucoup les appelle les Êtres cosmiques. Ils étaient les êtes les plus importants de l'univers, car ils étaient une partie d'elle-même. Chacun d'entre eux incarnait un concept ou un besoin élémentaire et la mort de l'un d'eux avait de terribles conséquences dans l'univers.

« Que faite vous ici ? Est-ce pour rire de ma situation pathétique que vous êtes là ? Pour voir la déesse de la Mort… morte ! » Dit-elle d'un ton agacé. Bien que techniquement, elle n'était pas morte et ne pouvait pas. Son corps était détruit mais son esprit était toujours parmi les vivants et elle devait trouver une solution pour retrouver une enveloppe charnelle. Mais pour une raison étrange, au lieu de se retrouver dans l'espace, elle se trouvait ici, au milieu de nulle part. Bien que maintenant, elle sache c'était à cause de qui.

Eternité reste silencieuse pendant un moment avant de parler.

 **« Rien de cela ancienne Reine d'Asgard. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour une raison précise, demander votre aide. »** Dit-il calmement. Héla leva un sourcil avant de répondre.

« Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ? Au cas où vous auriez oublié, je suis morte et je ne peux plus intervenir physiquement. » Grogna-t-elle.

 **« C'est vrai, mais il ne sera pas un problème si vous m'aidez ou plutôt aidez une enfant, à échapper à un avenir terrible. »** Répond-il toujours calmement.

« Oh ! Et qui est cet enfant ? » Maintenant l'ancienne Asgardienne était un peu plus intrigué par la demande de l'être cosmique.

 **« Naruko. »** Héla se figea quand elle entend ce nom sortir de la bouche de l'être cosmique. C'était un nom qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps.

« Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ! » Exigea la fille d'Odin d'un ton dangereux.

 **« Je sais beaucoup de choses, Héla Odinsdottir, fille d'Odin. Autrefois connue comme Naruko Uzumaki, fille de Minato Namikaze. Je sais aussi la raison de votre changement de nom et de votre apparence. »** Répondit simplement Eternité, malgré l'aura sombre de la femme en face de lui.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, Héla n'était pas la fille biologique d'Odin, elle n'était même pas née à Asgard. Elle était née dans un petit monde primitif appelé Nations Elémentaires. Le jour de sa naissance, son père et sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki durent protéger le village et elle contre un immense renard à neuf queues appelé Kyûbi no Yoko. Son père a scellé la bête en elle et voulait que tout le village la voie comme une héroïne pour contenir la bête. Malheureusement, les villageois ont ignoré sa demande et l'ont vu comme la réincarnation de la bête. Durant son enfance, elle n'avait cessé d'être frappé, humilié et torturé. Elle avait supporté la douleur dans l'espoir que si elle devenait l'Hokage, le chef du village et ses gens finiraient par la respecter. Quand elle est devenue une kunoichi, une femme ninja, elle avait permis au village de devenir plus fort grâce aux alliances qu'elle avait formées. Elle a ainsi pu sauver à plusieurs reprises la vie des villageois, mêmes après ce qu'ils lui ont fait subit quand elle était une enfant. Mais ils la voyaient encore comme un démon.

Un groupe de criminels avait déclaré la guerre à tous les villages, voulant créer un monde illusoir, peu importe si les autres n'étaient pas d'accord. Elle avait mis fin à la guerre avec son équipe en battant la véritable personne qui a tout planifié depuis le début. Quelques jours plus tard, Naruko avait reçu la nouvelle incroyable qu'elle allait devenir la prochaine Hokage. C'était le jour le plus heureux pour la blonde, le monde était en paix et elle allait réaliser son rêve.

Mais ce jour-là, son bonheur s'est transformé en cauchemar…

Quand elle était au sommet de la tour en regardant les gens, elle s'attendait à avoir des acclamations en tant que nouvelle Hokage, mais tout ce qu'elle a reçu ce sont des hurlements des villageois et de ses proches qui voulaient sa mort par leur nouveau Hokage. Avant que Naruko ne puisse comprendre, elle fut poignardée au ventre par derrière, par nul autre que son coéquipier mâle, Sasuke. Il lui avait dit que toute cette mise en scène avait pour but de la ridiculiser, détruire son rêve et que c'était lui, Sasuke, le vrai nouveau leader de la feuille. Il lui avait aussi révélé que tous ceux qu'elle croyait être ses amis, l'avaient utilisé pour permettre à la feuille d'être au sommet des autres pathétiques villages et maintenant qu'ils étaient en paix, elle était inutile. Elle était horrifiée, attristée et en colère, elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa vie allait se terminer de cette façon, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux.

Mais c'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produit…

Quand Sasuke l'avait poignardé dans le ventre, il a endommagé le sceau du Dieu de la Mort, qui contenait la bête. Le sceau est devenu instable et a fusionné avec Naruko, faisant d'elle le nouvel avatar de la mort. Avec ses nouvelles forces, elle a massacré tous le village. Aucun n'avait été épargné, homme, femme ou enfant. Ils voulaient un monstre, ils en ont eu un. Puis Odin, après avoir ressenti sa puissance, était venu dans son monde et lui avait demandé de rejoindre son armée pour combattre les neuf royaumes et de les unir. Elle avait accepté, cela lui permettait de s'éloigner de son ancien monde qui ne lui avait causé que des malheurs. Et au fil du temps, leurs relations étaient aussi proches que celle d'un père et sa fille. Odin finit par annoncer qu'elle était officiellement son enfant et son héritière, jusqu'à ce que tout s'effondre.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez besoin de mon aide, pour m'aider moi ? » Dit la Déesse de la Mort, regardant l'être cosmique comme s'il était un idiot, non pas que celui-ci faisait attention.

 **« Pas exactement, ce n'est pas tout à fait vous qui avez besoin d'aide, mais d'une autre Naruko vivant dans un monde alternatif. »** Répondit-il calmement.

« Que voulez-vous dire par monde alternatif ? » Demanda Héla maintenant intrigué.

 **« Il existe plusieurs univers différents les uns des autres, avec de nombreuses possibilités. Dans l'un d'entre eux, vous pourriez être la reine d'Asgard et gouverner comme votre père le voulait et dans un autre, vous déclarez la guerre aux neuf royaumes. Mais si vous voulez avoir une meilleure idée de cela, je vous montrerai quelques univers existant et qui existeront. »** Eternité leva le bras droit en l'air et c'est alors que des boules blanches s'échappèrent de son bras. Les sphères commencèrent à laisser apparaitre différentes images. Héla écarquilla les yeux en se voyant elle-même apparaitre dans les sphères. C'était quand elle était Naruko ou une version masculine d'elle-même. Certaines personnes, comme elle, ont été trahi et en prit un chemin obscur, mais d'autres sont restés dans la lumière.

Mais dans l'ensemble, seuls deux ou trois, pouvaient lui tenir tête en terme de titre et de puissance.

« Tout cela est très intéressant, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi. De ce que je vois, elles arrivent toutes très bien se débrouiller. L'une d'elles est revenue de l'Enfer après avoir tué son prédécesseur et une autre rassemble une immense armée d'un autre continent pour se venger de Konoha. » Dit-elle, mais faisait bien attention de mémoriser toutes les images pour l'utiliser plus tard ou cas où.

 **« C'est vrai, mais le monde que je vous parle est particulier. »** Héla leva un sourcil mais le laisse continuer. **« Cette fois, il a peu de chance que cette Naruko réalise la prophétie et ne pourra sans doute pas revenir parmi les vivants et cela mettra le monde dans le chaos sans précédent. Pour mieux comprendre, je vais vous montrer l'avenir possible si rien n'est fait. »** Une orbe avança vers Héla, pour montrer une scène qui met l'ancienne reine d'Asgard encore plus en colère.

L'image montrait une version d'elle-même, plus jeune, quand elle était humaine, qui semble être lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans, quand elle combattait Pein. Son corps était transpercé de plusieurs katanas et des kunais alors que le sang coulait sur l'herbe. Ses yeux étaient vides, sans aucune lumière de vie. Son corps mort était dans une forêt, sans que personne ne la cherche et se faisant dévorer par les animaux.

« Donc, je serai trahi, par mes soi-disant amis. Même après avoir sauvé leur vie pathétique, ils me voient toujours comme un démon. » Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, surtout après avoir vu les différents univers où Konoha était soit bon soit mauvais.

 **« Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui se passera. La plupart des enfants de sa génération n'ont aucun contact avec elle. Ceux qui vont la tuer seront sa propre famille. »**

« Quoi ! » Exclama la déesse de la Mort surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle. Il est vrai que son père Odin l'avait emprisonné, mais il avait encore refusé la tuer, car il la voyait toujours comme sa fille, même après tous ce qu'elle avait faits.

 **« Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Dans cet alternatif, vous avez un frère et une sœur plus jeunes. Le Sandaime a sacrifié sa vie à la place de Minato et Kushina qui survivent ainsi. Mais contrairement à vous, dans votre jeunesse, cette Naruko a eu une vie bien plus dure que la vôtre. Elle n'a pas le Sandaime pour la protéger ou lui enseigner la {volonté du feu}. Ses parents ne se soucient pas d'elle et se concentrent uniquement sur leurs autres enfants qui ont le chakra de Kurama en eux, tandis qu'elle a l'âme. Le seul moment où ils font attention à elle, c'est pour l'utiliser comme punchingball afin de calmer leur colère et leur frustration. A cause de cela, elle est devenue froide, distante et réaliste. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas plus forte que son frère et sa sœur, elle a bien plus de puissance que la plupart des genins et a une intelligence bien supérieure aux Nara. Mais avec le temps, ses compétences grandiront au point qu'elle fera de l'ombre à son frère et sœur, qu'ils deviendront jaloux. Après que Naruko éliminera Pein et qu'elle reviendr au village, Minato, les autres lui tendront une embuscade pour la torturer avant de la tuer et prendre tout le crédit pour eux. »** Expliqua l'être cosmique.

« Et ensuite. » Demanda Héla, en retenant sa colère. Elle voulait tellement aller dans ce monde pour tuer cette famille maudite, pour avoir fait son autre elle une vie misérable juste parce qu'elle était meilleure. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ses parents originaux pouvaient être si sombres, même dans une autre dimension. Mais là encore, personne n'aurait jamais cru que la dernière morte serait une déesse. Donc tout est possible.

 **« Ensuite, Obito annoncera la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi et Kaguya Ôtsutsuki reviendra. Cependant, comme vous êtes morte, Hagoromo n'aura d'autres choix que de mettre sa marque du soleil sur Menma, car il était le plus puissant du groupe et pensera que c'est mieux que de vivre dans une illusion pour l'éternité. Malheureusement, il aura tort. Une fois que Kaguya sera scellé, Konoha exigera que toutes les tribues et plus encore lui soient remises, estimant que c'est grâce à elles que la guerre est terminée, mais les quatre autres grands villages refuseront et la guerre continuera. Les petits villages ninjas et même les civiles seront impliqués et enfin Momoshiki Ôtsutsuki et Kinshiki Ôtsutsuki arriveront sur terre pour créer un nouveau fruit de chakra et quand ils arriveront, il ne restera plus qu'une planète déserte sans vie. »** Il avait laissé plusieurs minutes de silence pour permettre à Héla d'enregistrer les informations et se calmer. Elle lâcha un soupir avant de parler.

« Si ce n'est pas le village, c'est ma famille qui rend ma vie malheureuse. Ce Minato et sa famille sont dégoutants. Il s'en prend à sa fille pour calmer sa colère. Il est une déception à la fois comme père et Hokage. » Elle avait l'impression que peu importe la dimension, aucunes d'elles aura une vie normale.

 **« Il n'est pas Hokage. »**

« Hein ? »

 **« Vous m'avez bien entendu, il n'est pas Hokage. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est devenu un homme** **sombre et violent. Après ne pas avoir obtenu le titre Hokage, il a subi de nombre échec et d'humiliation. Il s'est pris à son ainée, pour évacuer sa colère, qu'il considère comme un échec parce qu'elle n'a pas le chakra de Kurama. Kushina le suit simplement, comme une fan-girl et leurs enfants suivent leur exemple, devenant aussi mauvais qu'eux. »** Héla hocha la tête, mais trouvait toujours l'homme pathétique pour s'en prendre à une enfant sans défense.

« Qui l'a remplacé ? »

 **«** **Kizashi Haruno, le père de votre ancienne coéquipière, Sakura. »** Héla écarquille les yeux à la réponse. Elle se souvenait un peu du père du singe rose. L'homme était juste un simple civil, sans aucune capacité. Comme tout le monde dans le village, il l'a détesté pour contenir le renard.

Les deux restent silencieux pendant quelques seconde jusqu'à ce qu'Héla…

« AH AH AH AH HA ! LE PATERNEL DE LA BAASHEN EST HOKAGE ! AH AH AH ! JE PENSAIS QUE CES IDIOTS DU VILLAGE NE POUVAIENT PAS FAIRE PIRES APRES AVOIR ESSAYE DE M'EXECUTER, MAIS LA ILS ONT ATTEINT DES SOMMETS QUE JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS IMAGINES ! AH AH AH ! » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire et on se tenant par le ventre. Elle aurait pensé que ça serait plus tôt Fugaku ou Danzô que le village choisirait à la place de son géniteur. Le premier parce que les civiles idolâtraient les Uchiwa et le second parce qu'il était avant le second candidat après Hiruzen. Si Kizashi est l'Hokage, cela veut dire qu'il est un ninja, probablement aussi puissant que Minato sinon plus, mais elle avait encore du mal à le croire. Cependant, elle préférait ne pas imaginer comme Sakura est dans ce monde. La baashen était déjà une grosse chienne insupportable dans son monde et si Héla entendait encore l'un de ses cris de harpie, elle lui lancera l'une de ses lames noires dans sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

 **« Il est rare, mais pas inexistant et ce n'est le seul univers où il est Hokage. Quand Kizashi est devenu le leader de la feuille, Minato a essayé à plusieurs reprises de prendre le contrôle village en utilisant la ruse, mais à chaque fois il a échoué et Naruko a du souvent en payé le prix. »** Dit Eternité, toujours neutre, même après l'éclat de l'ancienne reine. Après quelques minutes Héla finit par se calmer et reprendre un air sérieux.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais pourquoi moi. Ce n'est pas que je m'en fou où que je ne veuille pas sauver une moi-même plus jeune, mais cela est-il si important ? Il y a beaucoup d'univers où les autres moi ont ramenés la paix dans leur monde, est-ce que cela change vraiment si l'une d'elles échouent… comme moi ? » Dit-elle amèrement à la dernière partie, qui n'échappe pas à l'autre personne dans le vide. Elle ne voit toujours pas la raison pour laquelle Eternité lui demande de l'aide.

 **« Dans votre cas, vous avez déjà réalisé la prophétie il y a des millénaires et comme vous êtes morte, les Asgardiens sont en sécurités. »** Héla se crispa à la dernière partie, mais retient sa colère. **« Comme je l'ai dit, ce monde est particulier. Qui aura une influence sur les autres dimensions. »** La déesse de la mort leva un sourcil avant de parler.

« En quoi ce monde est-il si spécial ? » Demanda-t-elle. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ce monde n'avait rien d'unique comparé à Asgard.

 **« Désolé, mais je préfère garder la raison pour moi, mais vous le découvrirez bientôt, si vous acceptez d'y aller. »** Héla n'aimait pas sa réponse, mais accepte quand même.

« Et si je refuse ? » Dit-elle par curiosité.

 **« Alors je vous laisserez errer dans l'espace où vous êtes morte et je trouverais une autre Naruko qui voudra aider. »** Héla plissa les yeux avant de continuer.

« Alors pourquoi moi et pas une autre ? »

 **« Je vous ai choisi à cause de votre personnalité qui est très similaire à la sienne. Il rendra plus facile à la fusion… »** Eternité allait continuer, mais fut interrompue par l'ancienne reine d'Asgard.

« Quelle fusion ?! » Demanda-t-elle à la fois choquée et curieuse.

 **« Vous ne pourrez par vous rendre dans l'autre dimension comme ça et aider l'autre vous. Votre corps est détruit et en tant que simple esprit vous ne pouvez empêcher sa mort. Vos âmes doivent donc fusionner pour permettre au corps de cette Naruko de changer l'AND et devenir une Asgardienne. »**

« Avec ça, vous espérez changer l'avenir ? » Elle commençait à mieux comprendre où voulait en venir l'être cosmique.

 **« Oui. »** Dit-il simplement avant de continuer **« Accepter vous mon offre ? »**

Héla réfléchi à la proposition de l'immortel. D'une part elle voulait faire payer à ses frères pour l'avoir éliminé et détruire Asgard, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour retrouver un corps et même si c'était possible. Mais avec la proposition d'Eternité, elle pouvait revenir à la vie, mais devrait faire face aux personnes qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde et plus encore, mais en même temps cela lui permettra d'évacuer sa colère. Elle pourra aussi toujours quitter ce monde une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé ses forces.

« Très bien, j'accepte, mais seulement à deux conditions. »

 **« Cela dépend les conditions ? »**

« Tout d'abord je veux que Fenris et mon armée me rejoignent. »

 **« Je ne peux pas vous permettre d'amener les anciens** **Asgardiens, mais je ne vois pas le problème avec le loup, cependant, je dois vous prévenir que quand vous fusionnerez avec votre vous plus jeune, il sera de même pour Kurama et Fenris… après tout, les deux sont une seule et même personne. »** Héla était déçu que l'immortel lui refuse ses hommes loyaux, mais était heureuse que son compagnon la rejoigne. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise qu'Eternité sache que son ami était autrefois le Démon Renard à Neuf-Queues. Lorsqu'elle a fusionnée avec le sceau, Kurama s'est échappé de son corps, mais avec un lourd. Il a dû laisser la majeure partie de son pouvoir en elle et étrangement, il avait changé son apparence de renard à un loup.

« Ensuite, je veux que le pourvoir d'Asgard devienne une part entière de moi. » Bien qu'elle était puissante, même parmi les plus grands guerriers Asgardiens, son véritable pouvoir venait du royaume lui-même, mais seulement quand elle y mettait le pied.

 **« Accordé. »** Dit-il avant de lever son bras droit. Une orbe d'arc-en-ciel apparait sur sa main avant d'aller vers Héla et de rentrer dans son corps. L'ancienne reine d'Asgard avait un sourire sur soin visage. Elle pouvait sentir tout son pouvoir lui revenir. **« Mais je dois vous prévenir que vous ne pourrez pas utiliser tout votre pouvoir. Même avec le corps d'une Asgardienne, il reste encore celui d'un enfant de 12 ans et il faudra du temps pour être à votre apogée. »** Elle n'aimait pas sa réponse, surtout qu'elle en aura besoin contre Kaguya, mais accepta quand même.

« Et maintenant ? »

 **« Je vous envoie tout de suite dans le monde de votre autre vous. Elle se trouve dans la Forêt de la Mort pour l'examen Chûnin. »**

« Est-ce-que Orochimaru a déjà posé sa marque sur le teme ? » Demanda Hélas. Ça serait amusant de voir la tête du serpent en colère de ne pas avoir marqué sur la tête de canard et d'empêcher ce dernier d'avoir plus de pouvoir.

 **« Encore une fois, chaque dimension a sa spécificité, mais vous le découvrirez bientôt. »** Fut la seule réponse d'Eternité.

Une énergie bleue entour Héla, mais avant qu'elle comprenne, elle est transférée dans sa nouvelle destination. Laissant Eternité debout dans le vide blanc avant de quitter le lieu pour s'occuper de son univers.

 **Prologue : Fin**

* * *

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Puissance avant l'aube

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruko » et de « Marvel ».**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Justu / Magie

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Précédemment**

Après que Héla soit morte par Surtur, elle rencontre l'Infini, qui lui propose d'aller dans une n'autre dimension alternative pour aider à sauver une version elle-même plus jeune d'une mort horrible et qui aura de lourdes conséquences bien au-delà de son monde.

 **Chapitre 1 : Puissance avant l'aube**

 **~ 12 ans après l'attaque de Kyûbi / Forêt de la Mort ~**

Konohagakure no Sato, le village caché par des feuilles ou simplement appelé Konoha est le village caché de la terre de Feu, fondé par Hashirama Senju qui devient plus tard le Shodaime Hokage et Madara Uchiha avant que celui-ci quitte le village. Connu comme l'un des cinq pays des Nations Elémentaires, certains le considèrent comme le plus puissant des villages des ninjas.

Il y a douze ans, le 10 Octobre, le Kyûbi no Yoko (Démon Renard à Neuf Queues), avait attaqué le village. Heureusement le Sandaime (troisième) Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, surnommé le Shinobi no Kami (Dieu des Shinobi), avait réussi à sceller la bête dans trois triplés nouveaux née, au prix de sa vie.

Actuellement, en face de l'immense forêt, se trouve un groupe de personne qui attendent le commencement de la seconde épreuve, la plus part son de simple genin de différent âges, venu de différent pays, pour réussir l'examen Chûnin afin d'obtenir le grade. La Forêt de la Mort, aussi connue comme la Zone d'entraînement n 44, est le lieu le lieu du village le plus dangereux du village. Diverse espèce d'animaux et d'insecte qui sont à la fois dangereuse et mortel. Beaucoup de personnes ne sont jamais revenu vivent et même les plus endurcie des ninjas n'ose s'aventurer.

Mais parmi ce groupe, se distingue une personne, une jeune fille, pas plus de 12 ans. Courte pour son âge, la peau légèrement bronzée, les cheveux blond, brillant comme le soleil, qui descendait jusqu'à son dos, des yeux bleus et trois marques de moustache sur chaque joue. Ces habillent son composé d'un t-shirt noir à manches longues, accompagné d'un pantalon à mi-cuisses de la même couleur, une chemise bleue foncée sans manche avec une capuche baisse, par-dessus le-t-shirt, des sandales noir et un bandeau sombre sur le front avec une plaque en métal représentant une feuille.

Il s'agit de Naruko, surnommé {le démon du village}, autrefois connue comme Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki avant d'être renié par les deux clans.

Depuis qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, sa vie était un enfer sur terre. Tout a commencé il y a 12 ans, quand le Sandaime Hokage avait scellé le chakra Yin et Yang dans son frères, et sa sœur et l'âme en elle. Ses parents avaient immédiatement concentré toutes leurs attentions sur Menma et Mito, parce qu'ils avaient le chakra de Kurama et dans leurs esprits, faisaient d'eux leurs jeunes enfants des personnes exceptionnelles, à l'inverse d'elle, qui était immédiatement oublié, estimant qu'elle ne valait pas leurs précieux temps. Au début, elle avait essayais de se rapprocher d'eux, comme n'importe qu'elle enfant qui voulait l'amour de ces parents, mais à chaque fois ils lui crié dessus ou la giflé pour ne pas les dérangeaient. Son frère et sa sœur avaient vite prix exemples sur leurs parents et commencé à l'intimidé et la tabasser, juste parce qu'ils trouvaient cela amusant. Pour empiré les choses, leurs parents qui voyaient tout ça, les encourageaient et parfois intervenir, qu'ils considéraient cela comme une {participation familial}. Quand ses parents avaient commencé à entrainer Menma et Mito, elle avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de se former avec eux, mais tout ce qu'elle a reçu s'était de se faire battre par sa famille d'être traité d'ingrat et d'égoïste qui ne savait pas se tenir à sa place.

Avec le temps, elle avait compris, que peu importe ce qu'elle essayait de faire pour avoir leurs amour, ils ne lui donneraient jamais. Alors elle a décidé de faire comme eux et les a ignoré.

Au fil des années, les choses empiraient. Depuis que le poste du Hokage a été refusé à son père, il avait commencé à prendre un chemin plus sombre et a essayé de prendre le titre par l'assassiné, le mensonge, tromperie, mais à chaque fois, Kizashi avait déjoué ces plans. Il voulait arrêter Minato pour trahison, mais il manquait de preuve pour l'inculper de complot et pourrait provoquer une guerre civile, s'il arrêter le héros de la troisième guerre avec seulement des suppositions. Mais un jour, son père est allé trop loin. Et bien qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui ces passer, mais Kizashi lui avait donné un choix… le choix de choisir le quelle de ses trois enfants aura son statut de jinchûriki révélé à tout le village.

Est évidement elle a été choisie…

Les villageois et certains shinobis, qui l'avaient ignoré auparavant, l'avaient aussitôt haïe d'une grande passion, pensant qu'elle était le démon à l'intérieur d'un corps humain. Elle n'avait presque aucun lien social avec les habitants de la feuille. Même les enfants ne se rapproché pas d'elle, à cause de leurs parents, qui disait qu'elle était une méchante fille. Elle a été souvent volé, d'insulté, battu, poignardé et d'autres choses encore… surtout durant son anniversaire. Son frère et sa sœur, recevait plein de cadeaux, au point de ne plus savoir quoi en faire, contrairement à elle où les villageois essayaient de la tuer. Ils l'utilisaient souvent comme bouc-émissaire pour leur problème et ces parents n'ont pas réfléchis une seconde avant de la punir sévèrement.

La raison pour laquelle elle est encourant des plans de son ex-père, c'était simplement parce que le type le disait à tout bout de champs à la maison. Il avait une haute opinion de lui-même, qu'il vanté de ces plans auprès de sa famille et à chaque qu'ils échoués, il dirigé sa colère vers elle et parfois le reste de la famille participé. Elle aurait pu le dire à l'Hokage, mais qui mais croyait à un démon, de plus elle lui tenait aussi responsable de sa situation dans le village pour avoir révélé son statue.

Pourtant malgré toute la souffrance et la douleur qu'elle a vécue, elle est restée forte. Elle a refusé de plier le genou en face de ces soi-disant maitres et de rester faible, comme une animale avec une laisse. Depuis que c'est parents aux refusés de la former, elle s'est entrainé toute seul, et malgré ne pas avoir était supervisé par un professeur, elle avait réussi à apprendre l'art du shinobi on observant et analysant discrètement les ninjas. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que son frère et sa sœur… pour l'instant, mais elle les éclipsait avec son intelligence.

« Est femme vient ici ! » Naruko arrête ses pensées et se crispa quand elle entend une voix derrière elle. Tournant la tête, elle voit l'un de ces _coéquipiers_. Il s'agit d'un garçon dans la moyenne avec de la graisse, presque aussi gros qu'un Akimichi, la peau pâle, des cheveux gras brun foncé et des yeux noir. Il porte un t-shirt noir serré avec une veste bleue par-dessus, un sort gris foncé, des sandales standard et le bandeau de Konoha attaché sur le ventre, comme une ceinture.

Hidenori Stumaruri, un gros misogyne, croyait que les femmes n'avaient pas le droit d'être des ninjas et que leurs places est à la maison. Il son prenait souvent aux filles civiles, pour montrer la soi-disant {supériorités des hommes}. Il était aussi arrogant que détestable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda Naruko d'un ton sombre, ne voulant même pas prononcer son nom, tellement il l'a dégouté.

« Le second examen va bientôt commencer, alors nous devons nous dirigeaient vers l'entré qui nous a étés donnés. » Répondit une autre voix. Les deux genins regardent leurs derniers camarades et chef du groupe. Le garçon était un peu plus grand que la moyenne, la peau très pâle, des yeux noir bridé et de longs cheveux noir attaché en queue de cheval. Ces habilles étaient composé d'une veste blanche avec un manteau marron par-dessus, un pantalon noir, des sandales de la même couleur et le bandeau du village sur le front.

Contrairement à Hidenori, Okuni Marashima ne l'a détesté pas parce qu'elle était une femme, mais parce que comme la plus part des gens dans le village, il croyait qu'elle était Kyûbi dans un corps humain. Il était plutôt calme et sérieux, mais qui prétendais avoir une intelligence égale à un Nara et une logique comme celui des Aburame. Il était aussi un peu arrogant, car après avoir était formé en équipe, il s'est déclaré comme chef du groupe, soi-disant parce qu'il avait les meilleur note en classe, mais le gosse était à peine le meilleurs que les autre civiles. Naruko n'avait rien dit, car elle ne voulait par commandait ses type, contrairement à Hidenori qui avait protesté, jusqu'à qu'il est finalement abandonner après une heure de dispute.

Ne voulant pas regarder plus longtemps ses coéquipiers, Naruko tourne la tête pour voir les autres groupes participant à la seconde épreuve.

Proche d'elle est l'équipe 8, composée de Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyûga et Shino Aburama.

Kiba a les cheveux marron en bataille, les yeux noirs vifs avec des pupilles verticales en forme de fente, des canines prononcées et possède des marques rouge triangulaire sur chaque côté de ses joues, le symbole distincte de son clan. Ses vêtements se composaient d'un pantalon gris-foncé, un manteau à capuchon bordé de fourrure, le bandeau de Konoha sur le front et des sandales bleues. Sur sa tête, est assis tranquillement son chien Akamaru.

Hinata a les cheveux bleu marine, coupé jusqu'au niveau du cou, la peau claire et les yeux blancs. Elle porte une veste ouvert de couleur crème avec une capuche portant un symbole de feu au niveau des épaules et de la fourrure autour de la taille, ainsi qu'un corsaire bleu marine et une paire de sandales standards et le bandeau Konoha autour de son cou.

Shino est difficile à décrire, vu qu'il a constamment des lunettes noires, le bandeau Konoha sur le front et un long manteau qui cache presque son visage.

Elle regarde ensuite l'autre équipe à côté, composé de Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka et de Chôji Akimichi, la nouvelle génération d'Ino-Shika-Cho.

Shikamaru a les yeux bruns étroits avec une expression ennuyeuse, les cheveux noirs attachés dans une queue de cheval et qui prend la forme d'un ananas. Il porte une veste grise à manches courtes avec le symbole de son clan au dos, sous lequel se trouve un t-shirt en armure de maille. Un pantalon marron, une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent, et porte son protecteur de front bleu autour de son bras gauche.

Ino a de longs cheveux blonds avec une mèche qui recouvre presque son œil droit, la peau claire et des yeux bleu clair. Elle porte un haut et une jupe violets ainsi que des bandages sur les cuisses et le ventre, des sandales bleues et porte son bandeau frontal comme une ceinture.

Chōji comme le reste de son clan, a une construction ronde et des marques sur ses joues sous la forme de tourbillons. Les yeux noir mi-clos et les cheveux hérissés bruns. Il porte un haori vert à manches courtes avec une longue écharpe blanche sur une chemise de la même couleur, avec le kanji {nourriture} dessus, un short noir, des boucles d'oreilles et des bandages autour des jambes et des avant-bras. Son protecteur de front bleu ressemble étrangement à un slip et qui permet à deux touffes de poils de sortir de chaque côté.

Elle posa ensuite ces yeux vers l'équipe qui avait un an d'avance sur les autres et qui avait les meilleures chances de survivre à cette épreuve.

La fille du groupe, Tenten, une fille orpheline dans Naruko avait un certain respect pour être devenu la première kunoichi de sa classe, a les cheveux bruns avec deux petits chignons sur sa tête et les yeux marron. Elle porte un chemisier de style qipao rose sans manches avec des boutons de fermeture jaunes, un pantalon vert foncé, des sandales et protecteur standards.

Rock Lee a les cheveux noirs en coupe de bol, les yeux ronds et les sourcils très épais. Il porte une combinaison verte, des jambières orange et un protecteur de front rouge, qu'il porte comme une ceinture et des bandages autour de ses avant-bras jusqu'aux doigts.

Le dernier coéquipier est Neji Hyûga, le cousin d'Hinata Hyûga et le premier de sa promotion l'année dernière. Neji à une peau claire, de longs cheveux brun en queue de cheval, et comme Hinata ses yeux son blanc. Il porte une chemise beige, un short brun foncé, des sandales bleues et des bandages enveloppés autour de son bras droit, ainsi que sur sa jambe droite et le bandeau de protecteur en noir avec deux sangles qui encadraient chaque côté de son visage.

Proche d'eux étaient l'équipe de Suna.

La fille du groupe a les cheveux blonds attachés en quatre couettes et a les yeux turquoise. Elle porte une robe parme aux épaules dénudées lui arrivant quelques centimètres au-dessus des genoux et un long foulard rouge à la taille, des bouts de tissus en maille visible au niveau de ses épaules, de sa cuisse gauche et sa jambe droite, enfin le bandeau de son village, noué autour de son cou.

L'un des deux garçons à les yeux noir, c'est tout ce que Naruko pouvait voir, le reste est recouvert d'un costume noir de la tête aux pieds avec un cercle rouge et jaune sur le devant, son protecteur de Suna sur le front et un maquillage violet sur son visage, qui le fait ressembler à un clown.

Le dernier, dans le seul que Naruko connaissait le nom, Gaara no Sabaku. Il a une taille similaire à elle, une peau très claire, et des cheveux toux hérissés, sans sourcilles, des yeux verts / bleues, avec des cercles noirs entour et une cicatrice en forme de kanji {Amour} sur le côté gauche de son front. Il porte une tenue entièrement noire avec des manches courtes, par-dessus un tissu blanc sur son épaule droite jusqu'à sa hanche gauche et une large band en cuir de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite, qui tient une grande gourde, ainsi que son bandeau frontal, attaché autour de la bande de cuir.

Elle pose ensuite ses yeux sur l'une des équipe qu'elle haïe le plus, principalement composer de son ancienne _famille_.

Le premier est un enfant née civile, Naokatsu Kiritsuki, qui vient d'une famille de marchant dans il est le seul ninja. Le garçon n'avait rien de spécial, de taille moyenne, les cheveux brun hérissés et des yeux noir étroit. Il porte une salopette bleue avec une chemise verte, des sandales standard et le bandeau de Konoha comme un bandana.

Ensuite son ancienne jeune _sœur_ , Mito Namikaze Uzumaki, surnommé la seconde Habanero au Sang Ardent Rouge. Son apparence est presque identique à sa mère à son âge. La peau claire, un peu plus grande qu'elle, le visage rond avec des marques de moustaches similaire à elle, les yeux violets et les cheveux roux qui atteignent sa taille, mais noué. Elle portait un chemisier à manches courtes, un kimono cramoisi avec une bordure brodée sombre, fermé avec une obi noire, une jupe courte et des bas qui s'arrêtaient à ses cuisses avec le protecteur du front du village et des sandales brunes.

Le dernier son ancien _frère_ cadet, Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, considéré comme la seconde venue du Flash Jaune. Contrairement à Mito, le visage de Menma est un mélange de ses deux parents. Il a les cheveux roux hérissés, des yeux violet, le montant similaire à Minato à son âge, la peau clair et trois tâche de naissance comme elle et Mito. Ses vêtements son composé d'un t-shirt bleu foncé avec un haori blanche court sans manche, un short noir, des sandales et le bandeau de Konoha standard.

Enfin Naruko jette un coup d'œil à une équipe particulaire, considéré pour le village, comme la plus puissante. Avec un garçon du nom de Saï, dans les origines son inconnue, Sasuke Uchiwa, le frère d'Itachi Uchiwa et de la fille unique du Yondaime Hokage, Sakura Haruno.

Sai a une peau complètement blanche, les cheveux noirs courts et droits et les yeux noir vide sans aucune émotion. Il porte une courte veste noire et grise avec des sangles rouges, un tantō attaché sur son dos, un pantalon noir, de sandales de la même couleur, des gants avec ses index et ses pouces exposés et le bandeau de Konoha en noir.

Sasuke a la peau clair, les yeux onyx, les cheveux noirs avec deux mèche qui encadre chaque côté de son visage et l'arrière de ses cheveux son hérissé, ressemblant au fesse d'un canard. Sa tenue est composée d'une chemise à manches courtes bleue avec un col haut et le symbole du clan Uchiwa sur le dos, de chauffe-bras blancs, un bermuda blanc, des bandages lui couvraient les mollets et des sandales et bandeau standard.

Sakura a des cheveux roses, des yeux verts et un grand front. Elle porte une robe rouge qipao avec trois cercles blancs, accompagné d'une fermeture éclair, un short serré vert foncé, et le bandeau de Konoha qu'elle utilise comme serre-tête.

Il y avait d'autre équipe de Konoha, mais Naruko ne fait pas attention. Depuis que Kizashi est devenu Hokage, il avait fait plusieurs modifications dans le village, notamment le niveau pour devenir genin, qui pour lui et plusieurs conseils civils estimaient trop difficile et injuste pour les autres enfants nées civils. Car la plus part des recrus étaient soient des membres d'un clan ou qui avaient déjà des parents ninjas. Ils sont donc diminué les conditions de sélections et depuis 12 ans, la plus part des élèves sont devenus ninjas.

Kabuto leur avait dit que cette année, Konoha compté 48 équipe, soit 144 groupe, même Suna n'avait que 30 membres. L'Hokage ce vanté auprès des autres villages de fournir le plus grand nombre de ninja, mais pour Naruko, il privilégiait la quantité à la qualité, qui étaient une grave erreur, car plusieurs jeunes genin étaient morts à leur premiers mission à l'extérieur du village par ce qu'ils n'ont pas étaient préparés ou ont quittés le programme après avoir vue la vraie vie d'un ninja. En final, Kizashi ne faisait que gaspillé des vies inutile pour leurs permettre de devenir shinobi, comme si s'était un métier comme les autres.

Elle arrête ses pensées quand elle entend la voix désagréable d'une certaine gorille aux cheveux roses.

« Cha ! Je suis la fille du Hokage, j'ai donc le droit de passer directement à la seconde épreuve avec Sasuke-kun ! » Naruko jette un léger coup d'œil pour voir la banshen, comme elle aimait l'appeler, crier sur l'examinatrice de la seconde épreuve.

« Désolait gamine, tu peux être là fille d'un Kage ou d'un Kami cela ne change rien. Tout le monde doit passer l'épreuve pareille. » Répondit simplement la femme, ne craignant pas que l'enfant en face d'elle, soit la fille du leader du village. La femme a les yeux larron sans pupilles, les cheveux violets courts, attachés en une queue de cheval en épi. Elle porte un manteau beige, avec un vêtement en maille qui s'étend de la nuque jusqu'aux cuisses et laisse apparaitre une poitrine généreuse, des protège-tibias sur les jambes, une mini-jupe orange par-dessous une ceinture bleu foncé, le bandeau de Konoha sur le front et un petit pendentif qui ressemble à un croc de serpent.

« Je le dirai à mon père et vous serai rétrogradé à genin ! » Continue d'hurla Sakura avec tout le monde tressailli à cause de sa grosse voix. A l'origine elle voulait qu'elle et Sasuke soit immédiatement promut Jônin, mais son père lui avait dit que même lui ne pouvait pas à cause des lois fondé depuis les premiers Kage et les daimyôs. Tous les ninjas devaient passer les épreuves pareils, sauf quelque rare exception, malheureusement pour Sakura, elle n'était pas dans cette catégorie, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lâcher un cri de colère sur cette injustice.

Personne n'a remarqué, à part Naruko, Gaara, et une femme Taki, quatre Anbus caché dans les grands arbres de la forêt. Naruko savait que ce sont les chiens de garde de la banshen, commandé par son père pour la protéger et son doute l'aider à terminer la seconde épreuve.

Elle reniflât de dégout, Sakura n'était rien de plus qu'une chienne. Elle était une garce égoïste, incompétente, vulgaire et encline à des explosions de violence lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle voudrait. La chose la plus drôle ou dégoutante, est qu'elle croyait être la plus grande kunoichi, mais elle était la plus grande honte.

Une chose encore, c'est qu'elle est en couple avec Sasuke et se vanté à chaque occasion auprès des autres filles. Qu'ils sont le couple parfais et qu'ils auront de nombreux enfants. Naruko c'est moquai de cela, elle savait très bien que ce sont des conneries, Sasuke ne fessais que l'utiliser afin d'avoir l'attention du Yondaime. Mais pourquoi valoir plus d'attention alors que le leader de la feuille est déjà un fanatique du clan Uchiwa, simple… Sasuke voulait plus. Il voulait être le meilleur que les autres, surtout son frère, Itachi et être considéré comme l'un des plus grand Uchiwa depuis Madara. Mais pour Naruko, il montra juste qu'il est le plus pathétique du clan.

* A bien réfléchir, ils sont effectivement un couple parfait. * Pensa Naruko. Elle regarde ensuite l'équipe 11 où elle voit Menma jeter un clin d'œil à Sakura, mais cette dernière ne faisait pas attention et regardé plutôt son petit ami.

Son ancienne famille ne valait pas mieux, avec Menma essayait de filtrer avec la singe rose à chaque occasion. C'était l'une des derniers plan de son ex-père, comme il n'arrive pas à prendre le pouvoir par lui-même, il essayait maintenant avec ses enfants et l'une de ses méthode et d'utiliser son fils pour qu'il se rapproche de la fille du Hokage pour ensuite le succéder.

Elle regarde ensuite le ciel et lâche un soupire.

* Si seulement chose pouvait être différent. * Pensa-t-elle avant de suivre un Jônin, qui les conduit pour la seconde épreuve.

Elle ne savait pas à qu'elle point tout aller changer.

 **~ 1 heures plus tard / Porte N13 ~**

« Attention, dans quelques instant l'épreuve commence… dans 3, 2, 1... MAINTENANT ! » Cria l'examinateur en regardant sa montre.

Immédiatement, après que la porte c'est ouvert Naruko et son groupe se précipite vers la forêt avec Okuni comme meneur. Après quelques minutes de course, ils arrêtent en face d'un grand squelette d'un tigre.

« Alors que fessons nous ? » Demanda Hidenori déjà agacé, en croissant les bras.

« Nous devons préparer une embuscade contre les autres équipe. La plus part vont surement faire le tour de la forêt pour trouver les équipes les plus faible, le plus rapidement possible et arriver à la tour sans danger. » Répondit Naruko.

« Quoi ! Nous cacher pendant que les autres nous attaquent ! C'est juste un plan pour les lâches ! Les vrais hommes se batte de face ! » Exclama le misogyne en regardant la blonde.

* Est-il encore plus idiot qu'il on a l'air où fait-il exprès ! Nous somme shinobi. Nous tuant, volant, trichant et plain d'autre chose encore. L'honore ne fait pas parti des ninjas. * « Réfléchie un peu, somme sommes de jeune recrue qui avons à peine quelque expérience d'un vraie combat. Les Genin des autres villages ont plus de connaissance dans le combat et la survie. » Pensa / dit-elle. Même si en réalité, elle pourrait à elle seul à passer l'épreuve avec une bonne stratégie, mais ironiquement… elle a besoins de ses coéquipiers pour passer à l'épreuve suivante.

Avant que Hidenori puisse exclamer son mécontentement, Okuni l'interrompu.

« Malheureusement Stumaruri-san, le démon à raison. A part le groupe de notre génération, nous ne savons rien des autres équipes et devrions alors nous préparer à les combattre avec un avantage. Je vais vérifier les périmètres s'il n'y pas d'ennemi à proximité, pendant que toi Stumaruri-san tu vas chercher des provisions. »

« Pourquoi je dois chercher de la nourriture ! C'est le boulot des femmes. » Répondit Hidenori en pointant du doigt Naruko.

« Je n'ai aucune confiance au démon, elle pourrais profiter pour nous quitter et s'enfuir du village. » Dit-il sans regardant la blonde en question.

* Parce que me laisser ici seul et une bien meilleur idée, idiot. J'aurais pu m'enfuir quand nous étions au pays des Vagues. * « Dit tu sais que je suis toujours là. » Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quelle son coéquipier pouvait être idiots. Le type essayais d'être stoïque pour avoir m'air cool comme Menma et Sasuke, mais il est juste pathétique.

« Peu importe. Allons-y Stumaruri-san. » Le garçon brun se crispa, mais hocha quand même la tête avant que les deux sautes sur les arbres pour remplir leur objectif, laissant seul Naruko.

 **« Sales gosses ! »** Répondit une voix à l'intérieur de Naruko, d'un ton de mépris.

« Je sais Kurama, mais malheureusement nous devons les supporter pour l'instant. » Répondit Naruko.

Naruko avait rencontré Kurama, où plus connu du peuple comme Kyûbi, quand elle avait 4 ans, la première fois où le village a failli la tuer. Au début leurs relations étaient très tendues car le renard ne faisait pas confiance aux humains. Pas que Naruko pouvait lui en vouloir, il a été détesté et haie pendant plus de 1000 ans à cause de son apparence ou de sa puissance, puis d'être utilisé par Madara pour combattre Hashirama, avant que ce dernier ne le scelle dans sa femme parce que soi-disant il était trop puissant pour être en liberté. Ensuite ses frères et sœurs aux subissent le même sort avant d'être remis aux autres grands villages dans le but de maintenir la paix, qui ne dira en finale que quelques petites années avant que débute la Première Grande Guerre Shinobi en utilisant sa puissance et ceux de ses frères et sœurs. Ils avaient débord commence par une attente où le renard l'entrainé pour qu'elle ne mort pas à cause des villageois et par la même occasion lui-aussi, mais avec le temps, leur relation c'est amélioré, au point que Naruko considéré le renard comme son premier ami. Elle lui a même dit qu'elle ne lui tenait aucune rancune de la douleur qu'elle a subi pendant toute ces années, pour être scellé en elle. C'était la faute du village, du Yondaime et Minato. Cela avait choque le démon à neuf-queues, mais avait très vite remplacé par la joie et lui a même dit son vraie nom.

 **« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu laisses faire au lieu de les écraser.** » Demanda le renard d'un ton d'agacement.

« Tu sans très bien pourquoi Kurama. Si je lève le petit doigt contre eux, même indirectement. Je serais exclu du programme des ninjas par notre _sensei_. » Répondit Naruko, en prononçant le nom de son professeur comme si c'était du venin.

 **« Je te dis toujours la même chose ! Quitte ce maudit village pour une meilleure vie ! Ils ne font rien que de t'entraver et ferons tout pour que ta vie soit un enfer jusqu'à ta mort ! »**

« Malheureusement je ne suis pas assez forte pour tenir tête face aux Anbu et tu n'as plus ton chakra. Nous leurs feront que donner une bonne raison de nous jeter en cage ou de nous tuer. » Kurama ne dit rien, mais grogna en accord.

 **« C'est quoi alors le plan ? »**

« Réussir l'examen pour devenir chûnin et demander des missions en solo à long terme. L'Hokage ne verra aucun problème vue que le village me déteste et ça sera pour eu une bonne excuse pour que je sois loin. »

 **« Ils pourraient te refuser de te promouvoir, même si tu réussi l'examen avec un score parfait ! »** Dit-il, voyant le problème du plan. Naruko haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« Alors nous iront avec ton idée. Je deviendrais plus forte, au point qu'aucun kage et sannin ne me tiendra tête. Personne ne dira ce que je dois faire ou être. Je serai libre de faire ce que je veux. » Fut la réponse finale de Naruko avec une grande lueur dans ses yeux.

 **~ Quelques heures plus tard ~**

Il était quelque minute que le soleil c'est couché et Naruko attendait toujours son équipe. Assis sur un grand os.

* Ils sont longs. * Pensa Naruko. Cela ne devrai pas être long pour vérifier la zone et chercher des provisions, mais l'a encore, les exigences pour les leçons ont était diminué et il suffisait d'apprendre seulement à maitriser le chakra et quelque base de shinobi.

 **« Ils sont peut-être morts ? »** Dit Kurama indifférent.

Avant que Naruko puisse répondre, Hidenori, et Okuni apparais, mais Naruko remarque quelque chose d'étrange.

« Bien ! Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à préparer les pièges pour affronter les autres villages… » Commença Okuni, mais fut coupé par la blonde.

« C'est inutile. Ils sont déjà là, n'est-ce-pas ninja d'Oto. » Dit Naruko en regardant vers le haut d'un arbre et voyant trois shinobi les regardant.

La jeune femme du groupe a des yeux noirs, de très longs cheveux sombres, qui descendent presque jusqu'au sol, attachés par un ruban violet tout près de la fin. Elle porte un bandeau violet avec une plaque représentant une note musicale, un gilet vert pâle, un pantalon et une écharpe à motifs serpent,

L'un des garçons a aussi des cheveux noir, mais épineux et des yeux noirs. Il portait une chemise beige avec deux rayures noires et le mot {mort} en kanji trois fois. Son protecteur est le même que la fille, mais avec un happuri attaché sous le tissu. Il porte aussi une écharpe et un pantalon similaire à la fille.

Le dernier a des bandages couvrant la majeure partie de son visage, sauf son œil gauche, qui est noir. Il porte un kimono violet clair avec de long manche, une couverture en paille derrière le dos et une plaque de métal avec des trous, qui couvre son bras droit. Comme le reste de son équipe, il porte un bandeau, une écharpe et un pantalon identique.

« Quoi ! Mais… » Bégaya Hidenori, ne pouvant pas comprendre comment ces trois sont apparus soudainement. Même Okuni ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Ils vous ont suivis jusqu'ici sans que vous les ais remarquez… ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. » Répondit Naruko en voyant la confusion de son équipe.

« Eh bien, moi qui m'attendais à trouver des gamins qui se prennent pour des ninjas, mais il y n'a une qui prend son métier au sérieux. » Dit le garçon avec les bandages.

« Peut-être, mais nous avons quand même de la chance de trouver de jeune recrue au premier coup. » Dit la fille avec un sourire sombre avant d'ajouter. « Qui veut commencer à jouer avec eux. »

« Je suis le premier. » Répondit l'autre garçon, en tendent ses bras vers Naruko et son équipe. Celle-ci a alors remarqué un trou, comme un tube, sur chaque paume du garçon.

« Faite attention vous deux, il prépare quelque chose de mauvais. » Averti Naruko en se mettant en position de combat.

« Comme si nous allions écouter une fem… » Commença Hidenori, mais fut coupé par le crie du garçon d'Oto.

« Ondes Cinglantes Puissance Ultime ! »

Au moment où il finit ses mots, une immense explosion d'air s'échappe de ses tubes et se dirige droit vers les trois genin de Konoha.

BOOOM !

L'impact provoque une grande explosion de poussière, qui couvre tout le terrain et les trois jeunes ninjas. Après quelques minutes, la fumée disparait pour ne laisser qu'un grand cratère, mais pas de corps.

« Tu les as raté Zaku. » Dit calmement le garçon bandé.

« Maintenant il faut les retrouver. » Dit la fille.

« La ferme Dosu et kin ! Ça ne sera pas amusant s'ils mouraient tout de suite ! » Dit le garçon nommé Zaku.

« Alors Dosu qu'est-ce que tu proposes. » Le garçon connu maintenant comme Dosu réfléchi un moment avant de répondre.

« Occupons-nous de chacun d'eux séparément. Il nous reste encore du temps avant de s'occuper de la mission qu'Orochimaru-sama nous a ordonné. » Les deux autres hochent la tête avant de ce disperser vers leurs cibles.

 **~ Avec Naruko et Zaku ~**

* Un plan Kurama * Pensa Naruko, caché derrière un arbre en regardant Zaku qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

 **« Tue le ! »** La jinchûriki lâcha un soupire d'agacement. Elle n'est pas vraiment surprise de la réponse de son ami.

* Ce type augmente la pression de l'air avant de l'expulser grâce aux tubes dans ses mains. Ce qui veut dire que ça technique ce base sur le Fûton et il a l'air de combattre à distance * Pensa-t-elle puis commence à réfléchir à une stratégie pour le battre.

Pendant ce temps, Zaku regarde entour de lui. Il est quasiment sur que l'un des ninjas de Konoha, surement la fille, vue que les deux autres ne savaient pas comment se cacher.

« Sort de ta cachette pour que je t'écrase ! » Cria-t-il, mais n'a obtenue aucune réponse et commence à s'énerver. « Très-bien dans ce cas… Ondes Cinglantes ! »

Zaku commence à déchainer plusieurs poussé d'air supersonique dans toute direction, détruisant les arbres et les rochers. Il continue sont carnage sans repos, pour être sûr que la blonde ne soit pas sortie vivante et peu importe si cela alerter d'autre groupe, il n'avait qu'à les éliminer.

Zaku finit par arrêter après dix minutes et respiré difficilement pour avoir utilisé presque tout son chakra.

« Bon vent ! » Soudain il attend un sifflement, il tourne la tête pour voir trois kunaïs dirigé droit vers lui. Il ne perd pas de temps et lève son bras et expulse de l'air pour repousser les kunais.

« Tu crois que ça suffira pour me battre. » Cria fout de rage Zaku, voyant que ces effort ont était inutile pour la détruire et maintenant il est épuisé.

« Non, c'est pour ça que je me suis servi des kunaïs comme diversion. » Répondit une vois derrière Zaku. Celui-ci tourne rapidement la tête pour attaquer, mais Naruko fut plus rapide et lui jette son coup de poing sur le visage de l'Oto, qui le fait tomber par terre.

« Aah ! Merde ! Ça fait mal ! Tu vas le pays ! » Exclama Zaku avant de se relevant pour frapper Naruko avec son poing droit. Malheureusement pour lui, Naruko esquive facilement et jette son poing sur le ventre de Zaku. Le coup fut assez puissant pour qu'il cracha sa salive, mais Naruko ne le laisse pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, qu'elle balance sa jambe sur la tête de l'autre genin et le fait basculer à quelques mètres.

« Il semble que j'ai vue juste, que le corps à corps n'est pas ton fort. De plus tu n'as quasiment plus de chakra. Rend-toi et je ne te blesserais plus. » Dit Naruko.

« Tu crois ça ! Juste par-ce-que tu as eu un coup de chance ! Je ne crois pas ! » Exclama Zaku avant de lever ses deux bras vers la jinchûriki avec ses tubes exposé. « Ondes Cinglantes puissance Ultime ! »

« Un coup de chance ? Je ne crois pas. » Dit-elle avant de composer des signe de la main et de prendre une grande inspiration. * Katon : Boule de Feu Suprême *

Quand l'onde est à quelques mètres de Naruko, celle-ci lâcha une grande boule de feu de sa bouche vers le jutsu de l'ennemi. Au moment où les deux techniques rentrent en collision, les deux attaques essaient de prendre l'avantage, mais la nature du feu de la technique de Naruko surpasse c'elle de Zaku et non seulement la boule de feu avance mais devient plus grande en absorbant le vent.

Zaku fut si surprit que sa plus puissante attaque a été annulé si facilement, qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir quand l'immense flamme l'a touché.

BOOOOOOOOM !

« AAAH ! »

Naruko regarde le corps de l'ennemi en train de disparaitre dans le flamme petit à petit et après quelques minutes, le feu disparaitre pour ne laisser que des cendre sur le lieu où il a brulée.

« Maintenant que c'est fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à… »

« Ondes Cinglantes ! » Cria une voix à côté de Naruko, mais celle-ci n'a pas eu le temps de se retourner, qu'elle s'est pris une bourrasque de plein fouet et se faire pousser sur plusieurs arbres avant de tomber sur le sol inconsciente.

Zaku haleta lourdement, alors qu'il tendait son bras. Son corps tout entier lui fait souffrir, il a plusieurs parties de son corps brulé en troisième degré et le haut de ces vêtements était presque tout en cendre. Il se relève difficilement, sort un kunaï de sa pochette arrière et commence lentement à se rapprocher du corps immobile de la blonde.

« Tu vas… (Keuf)… mourir pour ce que tu… (Keuf)… m'as fait ! » Dit-il en levant l'arme du haut de sa tête et près à l'abattre sur l'ennemi.

Crac

Zaku se figea quand il attend un bruit en bas et une étrange sansation sur les jambes, il baisse lentement les yeux, seulement pour les écarquiller quand il voit deux mains attraper chacune de ses chevilles.

« Doton : Technique de la Décapitation Fatale ! » Le genin d'Oto fut brusquement attiré vers le sol avec seulement sa tête qui reste sur la surface. Il tente de s'échapper, mais n'y arrive pas puis il voit la fille blonde sortir de la terre. Zaku dut à la fois choquer et confus. Il tourne la tête pour voir la fille {inconsciente}, seulement pour la voir disparaitre dans une fumée.

Un Multi Clonage ! Merde ! Je le suis fait avoir comme un bleu ! * Pensa Zaku en rage, mais avant qu'il puisse réagir ou appeler ses camarades. Naruko le frappe au visage avec sa sandale, qui lui fait perdre conscience.

« Un de moins. Maintenant je dois trouver les autres. » Ce dit-elle à elle-même avant de partir vers son coéquipier le plus proche.

 **~ Avec Hidenori et Kin ~**

Il a fallu un petit moment à Kin de trouver le garçon brun, en fait le moment où il l'aperçu, il est sorti de sa cachette avec un sourire arrogant et Kin voulait juste lui mettre son poing sur son visage d'idiot.

« Alors tu as fini par arrêter de te cacher comme un rat et venir faire face à ta mort. » Plaisanta Kin en tirant un kunaï de sa poche.

« Bah ! Comme si j'allais de cacher face à une faible femme, qui ne peut rien faire son l'aide des hommes. " Exclama fièrement Hidenori, entièrement sur de sa victoire contre l'ennemi.

Génial ! J'ai en face de moi un misogyne qui croit que les femmes sont inférieures aux hommes. » Pensa la fille d'Oto. Elle allait se faire un plaisir de briser les croyances fausses du gamin. Il n'était même pas en position de combat et elle pouvait le tuer dix façons différentes comme ça.

" Voyant combien de temps tu peux tenir. En ce moment, ton équipe est surement morte et tu ne tarderas pas à les rejoindre. " Dit-elle.

« Peuf ! Comme si Okuni aller se faire battre par un ninja d'Oto. La bondasse est surement mort on essaiyant de fuir, mais en moins comme ça nous pourront avoir une vrai équipe d'homme ! " Kin lâcha juste un soupire intérieurement.

« Voyant si tu peux éviter ça M. Homme. » Dit-elle en lui laissant deux senbons avec des cloches. Hidenori esquiva facilement et commence à narguer.

« Raté minable ! Si tu ne sais toucher une cible, je ne vois pas ce que tu es capable de faire ! " Kin lui donne un sourire sombre avant de reculer son bras, montrant des fils attaché à ses doigts.

Cling

Cling

Hidenori cligna des yeux quand il attend un son derrière lui, il tourne tête pour trouver la source et remarque que les fils sont attaché aux cloches, cependant cette action fut son erreur.

« Imbécile ! Il ne faut jamais détourner le regard de l'ennemi ! C'est la basse des ninjas ! " Exclama la fille d'Oto en lui laissant trois autres senbons, qui touches le bras droit. Le genin de la feuille serra les dents à cause de la douleur, mais réussi à le surmonter. Il enlever les senbons et quand il était sur le point de l'attaquer, il remarque que son bras ne bouge plus.

« Qu'est-ce que ? Je ne peux plus bouger mon bras ! » Exclama Hidenori à la fois inquiéter et confus. Kin gloussa sombrement avant de répondre.

« J'ai touché un nerf connecté à ton bras et il te sera impossible de le bouger pendant un moment, mais tu n'aurais pas l'occasion de le faire. » Il a fallu un petit moment pour le coéquipier de Naruko de comprendre avant de lui donner un regard plein de colère.

« Tu crois que j'ai besoins de mon bras pour te battre ! Je n'ai même pas besoins du gauche pour te mettre à terre. » Les yeux de la fille brillé d'une lueur sadique en commentaire du garçon

« Oh ! Alors permet moi de tester ton hypothèse. » Au moment où elle finit sa phrase elle se précipite vers Hidenori est commencé à enchainer des coup de poing et des coup de pieds, sans que qu'il puisse de défendre et tombe par terre avec plus ecchymose sur le corps. Kin se met au-dessus de lui et pointe un kunai sur sa gorge.

« Chase une chose avant de mourir ? Tu ne valais pas la peine. » Les yeux d'Hidenori élargisse de peur, tout son courage et son arrogance en disparue, pour ne laisser que la terreur.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Pas par les mains d'une femme ! Je suis sensé devenir un grand ninja et prouver au monde que les hommes sont supérieurs aux femmes ! »

Kin est sur le point de trancher la gorge du misogyne avec son arme, quand soudain, elle arrête de bouger, quand elle sentit quelques choses-là piquer derrière le cou. Elle utilise sa main libre, pour attraper l'objet inconnue, qui était étrangement très minuscule et sentie une petite douleur en la retirant. Elle regarde l'objet, pour voir seulement une aiguille, tenue par son pouce et son index gauche.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Une... aiguille... » Kin n'a pas pu finir sa phrase par terre et perd conscience.

Hidenori fut confus de la situation, mais avant qu'il puisse comprendre, il voit sa coéquipière atterrir en face de lui.

« On dirait que j'arrive à temps pour sauver tes fesses. » Dit-elle avec un sourire fier.

« Que... je... » Bégaye le misogyne avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus. « Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! J'étais sur le point de la battre et tu viens tout gâcher ! » Exclame-t-il, refusant d'admettre qu'elle vient de lui sauver la vie.

Naruko n'était pas surprisse des mots de son coéquipier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sauvée la vie pathétique de ses coéquipiers et qu'ils se moquaient d'elle. Elle était habituée que tout le monde l'insulte ou l'ignore quand elle faisait quelque chose de bien. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne parlait presque jamais à personne dans le village.

« Étrange, par ce que je suis sûre qu'elle était {au-dessus} de toi, complètement {dominée} et sur le point de te {perforer} avec un kunaï. » Dit-elle en choisis bien les mots qui énerveront le garçon brun. Ce qui a facilement marché. En réalité elle se trouvait ici depuis quelques minutes, mais préférée attendre à la première occasion pour battre la fille d'Oto. Cette occasion c'est produite quand elle a baissé sa garde en moment où elle était sur le point de battre Hidenori et à utiliser une fléchette soporifique pour endormir l'ennemi. De plus elle voulait voir son coéquipier se faire prendre une bonne raclée contre une fille.

Ignorants les cris de colère de son coéquipier, elle invoque un clone pour mettre a l'abri le gosse enragé, pendant qu'elle va sauver son second coéquipier.

 **~ Avec Okuni** **et Dosu ~**

« Pour quelqu'un qui prétend être l'un des ninjas de sa promotion, je dois dire que je suis extrêmement déçut. Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais m'entendre. » Dit Dosu en regardant la forme inconsciente d'Okuni couché par terre, avec plusieurs blessures sur le corps et les oreuille qui saignés.

Il n'a pas été trop difficile pour Dosu de trouver le genin de Konoha, à quelque mètre de l'attaque de Zaku. Ils sont immédiatement commencé le combat et Dosu avait déjà l'avantage sur le taijutsu. Okuni avait essayait de prendre de la distance pour utiliser le ninjutsu, mais Dosu ne l'avait pas laissé faire et a commencé à utiliser la capacité de son gantelet, qui lui permettait de manipuler les ondes sonores. Il avait dirigeait le son vers l'oreille du leader du l'équipe 12, ce qui avait provoqué sa vision de devenir floue et l'abasourdi, mais Dosu avait une nouvelle fois provoqué une onde sonore sur l'autre oreille de Okuni pour le rendre non seulement sourd, mais aussi le mettre au tapis.

« Il est temps de se dire au-revoir. » Dit Dosu en levant son gantelet pour achever le genin, mais saute rapidement pour esquiver des kunais le visant. Il tourne la tête pour voir la blonde de l'équipe se tenir debout sur une branche. " Tien donc, voilà la genin décente. "

« En tant que je me fous de sa vie, j'ai besoins de lui pour participer à l'épreuve suivante. »

« Donc tu as éliminé Zaku. » Déclara Dosu légèrement surprit qu'elle est gagné, mais pas vraiment attristé de la perte de son coéquipier.

« Il est juste inconscient, je me suis aussi occupé de l'autre. » Dosu se crispa à la nouvelle, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses coéquipier se face battre.

* Ce n'est pas bon ! Il me sera difficile d'accomplir la mission d'Orochimaru-sama seul. * Il n'aurait jamais crue que l'un de ces ninjas de Konoha pouvant leur donner de la difficulté. Maintenant il se maudit de s'être égaré de sa mission pour un simple {divertissement}.

Alors que Dosu était en pleine réflexion sur la situation, Naruko en profite pour créer un clone afin de prendre son coéquipier et l'emmener là où se trouve Hidenori.

« Avant de commencer le combat, qu'elle rouleau tu tiens. » Demanda Naruko. Le but de cette épreuve est d'arriver à la tour avec deux roulants, noir et blanc. Chaque équipe recevait un rouleau et devait prendre l'autre à un autre groupe.

« Mmh... Pourquoi tu le demande maintenant au lieu de le faire quand tu faisais face à Zaku et Kin ? De plus, tu ne souhaites pas venger ton coéquipier de ce que je lui ai fait. » La blonde haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« Pour ta première questions, les deux autres ne m'ont pas trop laissais le choix. Ensuite, je t'ai déjà dit que je me fou de ce qui lui arrive, mais j'ai besoins qu'il soit vivant pour réussir la seconde épreuve. Et tu es plutôt mal placé pour parler de camaraderie. »

« C'est vrais. » Dit-il avant de sortir un parchemin de sa long manche. Celle-ci est blanche avec le kanji {ciel} en milieu. « J'ai celui du ciel et toi ? »

« Terre » Répondit Naruko en sortant un kunai avec une étiquette explosive. « Nous nous battons donc. »

Au moment où termine sa phrase elle lance son kunaï vers Dosu, qui réussit à esquive ainsi que l'explosion. Naruko ne laisse pas le temps de réagir et lui lance cette fois quater shuriken sur chaque main à l'horizontale. Dosu qui est encore en mouvement, réussi à esquiver au sautant, mais malheureusement c'est ce que Naruko a prévu.

" Katon : Boule de Feu Suprême ! " Comme avec Zaku, elle tire une grande boule de feu de sa bouche qui se dirige vers l'ennemi. Dosu qui est encore en l'air ne pouvait pas esquiver, alors il lève rapidement son gantelet pour utiliser son jutsu.

* Onde Résonante ! * Alors que la boule de feu est à quelques mètres de Dosu, les trous dans la gantelet laisses échapper des ondes sonores qui qui frappe le jutsu de Naruko. Le résultat est que les deux attaques provoquent une grande onde de choc qui repousse Dosu en l'air avec quelque blessure avant qu'il n'atterrisse par terre et regarde son adversaire attentivement.

* Je dois attention. La moindre erreur et je suis fini. * Pensa-t-il avant de sortir un fumigène. « Je dois admettre que tu es différente de ton coéquipier. Je comprends mieux comment tu es arrivé à te débarrassé de Zaku et Kin. » Il jette ensuite le fumigène sur le sol qui explose et créer une fumée blanche qui le cache complètement.

Naruko c'est mi en position et regarde entour d'elle pour chercher son adversaire, qui avait profité de la fumée pour disparaître.

« Alors dit moi. Tu crois que tu peux vraiment me battre ? » Naruko tourne la tête pour trouver la source de la voix, qui se trouve derrière un buisson. Elle est sur le point d'attaquer, mais écarquille les yeux quand elle entend de nouveau la voix ailleurs.

« La chose drôle c'est que tu ne sais pas où je suis, mais moi je te vois clairement. » Elle trouve l'origine de la voix, seulement pour voir qu'elle sort d'un arbre. Naruko fut confuse début, jusqu'à quel réalise comment il fait.

Un de jutsu qui permet de projeter sa voix de n'importe quel endroit. * Elle se crispa à la pensé. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le trouver, sauf quand il l'attaque par surprise et elle serait très désavantagée. Elle savait qu'il ne se déplacé pas, sinon elle aurait entendu les bruits de pas et des mouvements des feuilles.

« Tu es à peine un ninja sorti de l'académie, alors que moi j'ai vue des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. » Elle lâcha un sourire moqueur. Ce type ne savait qu'elle vie atroce elle menait chaque jour.

« Voilà pourquoi… TU VAS PERDRE ! » Naruko tourne rapidement vers la source du crie et pour bloquer l'attaque de l'ennemi, mais à son horreur, elle réaliser trop tard qu'il a encore utilisé son jutsu et qu'il est maintenant derrière elle.

« Mue de la Cigale ! » Exclama Dosu en balançant son bras armé vers la blonde, celle-ci réussi de justesse à reculer sa tête pour esquiver l'attaque, malheureusement se fut futile.

« Perceuse d'Écho Résonante ! Puissance maximal ! » Cria-t-il. Des ondes sortes de nouveau du gantelet et grâce à son chakra, il manipule le son pour se diriger vers l'oreille de Naruko, qui provoqua non seulement une atroce douleur de son oreille gauche, provoque sa vision de devenir floue et est presque sur le point de vomir. Cependant à la surprise de du leader de l'équipe de Oto, elle réussit à se maintenir debout et à lui donner un coup de pied pour le faire reculer quelque mètre.

« (Keuf)... tu peux encore te relever après avoir pris les ondes à pleine puissance ? Etrange ? Une personne normalement constitué ne pourrait résister à une telle force, surtout de l'intérieur. « Dit-il avant de réaliser comment elle a fait « Je crois que j'ai compris. Tu as transféré du chakra dans ton tampon pour renforcer la résistance. » Naruko ne disait, mais l'analyse du garçon bandé est juste. Elle savait que l'esquivé n'allait rien changé, surtout après avoir vue ce qui est arrivé à Kabuto et avait rapidement renforcé ses oreilles au moment où elle a esquivé.

* Kurama. *

 **« Je m'occupe déjà kid. Mais fais attention, une autre attaque de cette puissance et tu perds conscience ! »** Dit-il. Naruko hocha la tête intérieurement et pouvait déjà sentir que son oreille lui faisait légèrement moins mal. Malgré que Kurama n'est plus de chakra, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait plus guérir son hôte, à l'inverse des deux autres. A la place de son chakra, il empreinte celui de Naruko pour soigner ses blessures.

« Bien, il est temps de recommencer. » Dit Dosu en sortant un autre bombe fumigène pour disparaitre de nouveau.

« Je ne te laisserait pas faire. » Naruko c'est précipité vers le ninja étranger et commence à lui enchainer des coups sans lui laisser le temps d'utiliser son jutsu. Dosu avait du mal à se défendre, qui ne s'attendais pas à ce que la fille le combatte au corps à corps et encore moins qu'elle lui est supérieur ont Taijutsu.

Voyant peu d'options, il lâche la bombe fumigène pour les recouvrir tous les deux dans la fumée et qui lui permet de prendre de la distance hors de la fumée.

« Perceuse d'Écho Résonante ! Puissance maximal ! » Encore une fois, les ondes s'échappe de son arme pour se diriger vers la blonde, qui était encore dans la fumée. L'onde disperse le nuage blanc, pour montrer que la fille compose des signes des mains avant de les claques sur le sol.

« Doton : Mur de Terre ! » Un grand mur de pierre se lève en face de la jinchûriki. Quand le jutsu de Dosu frappe le mur, elle provoque une grande explosion et détruit la protection violement, laissant Naruko être prit par l'explosion et tomber par terre.

Dosu profite de la l'état de la jeune fille pour courir vers elle, l'attrapant par le cou et la soulever.

« Perceuse d'Écho Résonante ! » Cria Dosu en dirigeant les ondes vers l'autre oreille de la kunoichi, ce qui provoqua à celle-ci d'hurler de douleur.

Après un moment de crie d'atroce avant le silence, Dosu finit par la lâcher, qui tombe par terre, incapable de continuer de combattre.

« Tu m'as donné pas mal de difficulté, mais en final je suis le gagnant. » Dit-il en levant son bras armé pour l'achevé, mais à sa surprise, elle est encore consciente

« Une dernière chose ! » Dit-elle avant de prendre un dernier souffle. « Boom. »

BOOOOOM !

Le corps de Naruko explose brusquement, laissant non seulement Dosu au dépourvue, mais aussi prit dans le souffle de l'explosion, avec des vêtements déchirée et plusieurs brulure sur le corps.

Il relève difficilement la tête, seulement pour écarquiller les yeux en vaillant la blonde de la feuille sortir d'un tunnel, intacte avec juste l'oreille gauche qui saigne.

« Mais… comment ? » Demanda-t-il malgré la douleur. Naruko le regarde un moment avant de répondre.

« Les clones explosif sont très efficaces. J'ai profité du mur pour créer un clone et me dissimuler dans la terre. » Dit-elle. L'œil de Dosu s'élargie à la réponse, mais toujours confus.

« Mais j'ai frappé le clone avec le son, il aurait dû disparaitre immédiatement. » Dit-il. Il s'avait qu'un clone, même solide, disparait dans la fumée après avoir subi un contacte violant. Ça aurait dû être le cas pour le clone quand le mur a explosé.

« Ça serait la cas pour un Kage Bunshin ordinaire, mais en l'utilisant avec le Doton, le clone devient plus durable. » Répondit-il avant de sortir un kunaï de son étui et de le pointer en face de l'œil du garçon à terre. « Maintenant donne-moi le rouleau où alors tu auras besoins de plus de bandage pour couvrir ton visage. »

Avant que Dosu ne réponde, ils sont tous les deux sentie le vent se soulever et Naruko recule rapidement en sautant pour éviter une bourrasque de vent dirigé contre elle.

* Qu'est-ce-que… ? * Pensa Naruko confuse l'attaque soudaine.

« Ku ku ku ku ! Je trouvai étrange que mes petits protégés prenaient leurs temps, mais je comprends mieux maintenant. » Dit une voix glacial, qui ferrait tremblait de peur plusieurs Genin et Chûnin, mais pas Naruko.

Elle regarde le nouveau arrivant, seulement pour écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en reconnaissant la personne. Celle-ci a la peau très pâle, les yeux dorés avec les pupilles fendues jusqu'à la taille, des cheveux noirs et des marques pourpres autour des yeux. Il porte des vêtements gris clair avec un polo noir et un pantalon en dessous, une épaisse ceinture de corde violette nouée dans un grand nœud derrière son dos, des boucles d'oreilles bleues en forme de tomoe et des sandales shinobi avec des bandages autour des mollets.

Naruto était tellement surprise de l'apparition de {lui}, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi est-il ici, après toutes ces années, dans le village même qui le cherche pour ses abominables crimes ? Pourquoi il apparait en face de deux genin dans un examen ? Qu'elle est son but ?

C'est finalement Dosu, effrayait de la venue de la personne mystérieuse, qui parle.

« O… Orochimaru-sama … » Bégaya Dosu en voyant son maitre apparaitre avec une lueur sadique dans ses yeux.

 **Chapitre 1 : Fin**

 **Omake : Qu'est-ce-que** **Okuni** **et Hidenori faisaient ?**

Okumi se tient sur une branche d'arbre, observant chaque quoi de la forêt, pour voir s'il y a quelque chose de suspect.

Soudain il entend du bruit derrière lui, il tourne la tête pour voir arriver Hidenori s'approcher de lui.

« Stumaruri-san, que fait tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas récupérer des provisions ? »

« J'ai presque terminé, mais je voulais voir comment ça se passé avec toi. » Répondit le garçon.

« Je regarde s'il y l'a moindre trace d'ennemi, mais pour l'instant je ne trouve rien. » Dit Okumi avec Hidenori hacha la tête et se rapproche de son coéquipier.

Les deux son resté silencieux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Okumi senti une main douce lui caresser la cuisse.

« Stumaruri-san. »

« Okumi, je ne veux plus me cacher. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu me regarde. Je connais depuis longtemps tes véritables sentiments pour moi. » Dit le garçon brun en regardant son leader droit dans les yeux.

« Stumaruri-san, nous ne devrions pas faire ça… » Commença Okumi, mais Hidenori le coupa.

« Pourquoi ! Par-ce-que nous sommes des hommes ! Je me fiche de l'avis des autres ! Je veux être avec toi et montrer mon amour ! » Finit-il en se rapprochant lentement de son compagnon avec un doux regard.

« Okumi-kun ! »

« Hidenori-kun ! »

 **~ Fin de l'imagination ~**

 **« Ça pourrait arriver ! »** Suggéra Kurama avec un sourire mauvais. Après une longue attente ennuyeuse, le renard avait décidé proposer des idées, pour s'avoir pourquoi les deux idiots n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

« Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves une renarde, pour s'occuper de toi. » Répondit Naruko d'un ton d'agacement, après avoir écouté les idées absurdes de son ami. Pourtant cette dernière proposition semble la plus possible.

 **« Passe cent ans emprisonnait et tu verras comment tu te sentira sexuellement frustré ! »** Grogna Kurama.

 **~ Dans une autre dimension ~**

« Achou ! »

Dans un espace vide blanc, une certaine Déesse de la Mort éternua.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'envie soudaine de me frapper ? » Demanda Héla à elle-même.

* * *

 ** _Le second chapitre et terminé. Désolait pour les personnes qui voulait voir Héla. Je voulais la faire apparaitre à la fin du chapitre, mais avec la description des personnes et les combats cela a été trop long. Elle apparaitre dans le chapitre suivant et fera un combat bref contre Orochimaru._**

 ** _Pour la personnalité de Sakura, je me suis inspirée de celui de_** **Joffrey Baratheon dans « Game of Thrones ». Je trouve que sa sera intéressant face à Naruko / Héla, qui la remettra à sa place.**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
